Twolegs to Warriors: Clans in need
by AklFin2
Summary: Book Two of Twolegs to Warriors. Wildpaw, Leopardpaw, and Hawkpaw have succeeded in saving the Clans from Twolegs, but the battle has only just began. Can they hold out?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or anything else mentioned in this story. This is valid for the entire story. For reference, please check back.**

* * *

A lone cat made it's way through the dark alleyway. Here it was cold, dank, and dirty. Rats scuttled in and out of view. The cat wrinkled it's nose at the smell. It hated the Twoleg place; from the loud noise to the plain dirtiness of it. Much different from the wild in which it lived.

"So you came." The cat turned at the voice. It dipped it's head.

"Of course, Streak." The said cat went on.

"What did you find out?" The unnamed cat swished it's tail.

"Those apprentices, you met them, came into your territory at the far end of the city." Streak nodded.

"Yeah, I remember them. That alley is a good day's walk from here."

"Well, they made it to their destination." The cat swished it's tail. "The Twolegs are not gone, not yet. We're still waiting. They're assumed to be dead. Is the enough information for you? I should be getting back to the Clans." Streak nodded.

"Go." As the cat ran out of sight, Streak thought about this knowledge. _Well, let's see how your Clans hold up against the alley gangs. That is, if you get the Twolegs out. If not, well, the job is already done. Yes, we shall see. But for now, we'll let you rest. Get comfortable, because it's only just began._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, anything affiliated with it and/or recognizable.**

* * *

Wildpaw took in their surroundings. They had finally made it to the bank! Although, getting the money was going to be difficult. She and Hawkpaw ducked out of view as a employee passed them.

"Hawkpaw, what should we do?" She questioned her sister.

"Why are you asking me?"

"I thought you would've had a plan. Mine was getting here. Job done. Any bright ideas?" Hawkpaw sighed then mewed,

"Fine. We should wait until night, and when somebody goes into the vault, we follow. We get the money, then get out." Wildpaw nodded. It made sense, but then again, it was just a simple stakeout. Stakeouts could last very long though...

_I might as well get comfortable, I'm going to be here for a while._

* * *

Wildpaw heaved herself to her feet, legs stiff and aching from sitting in one place for so long. She prodded Hawkpaw.

"Wake up!" Annoyed, Hawkpaw blinked and glared at her before standing up herself. "Come on, I'm good in the dark." In her former life as a Twoleg, she had woken up in the middle of night to read, or simply enjoy the nighttime. If being a tunneler was still possible as it was in the old forest, Wildpaw would have loved exploring the mysterious depths of underground tunnels and caves. Her eyesight had never been the best, so she was completely comfortable using her other senses instead, though she didn't want to be blind!

The light went out from the vault as one of the workers came out, probably day dreaming about going home and didn't notice the two cats slipping in through the closing door.

"What now?" Wildpaw cried, frustrated. They were here, big deal, didn't do them any good if they couldn't get the vaults open. Hawkpaw simply leaped onto the nearest vault and peered at the lock.

"I don't suppose you have any Starclan magic seer abilities that would give us the combination?"

"Nope, but I've got my school locker combination." Hawkpaw's glare soon turned to protest as Wildpaw began to fiddle with it.

"Are you insane? What if that has an alarm that will sound if you get it wrong?"

"I won't. Say, what does that note on the floor tell?" Hawkpaw blinked then looked at it. _9-12-32*_, it said. Nothing else. Just that combination.

"Huh. The number's _9-12-32_. Got that?"

"Yep, I think I can make this thing work." To both cats amazement, the lock opened with a _click_.

_Thank you, Starclan. _Wildpaw thought in relief. To be honest, she was just going to put her locker number in when she'd seen the note and had hoped it held the answers on it. It must have been left by a random, careless Twoleg.

"Sorry." Hawkpaw whispered as she reached into the vault and pulled out a big bundle out.

"Hawkpaw, man-er-_cat_ up. We're cats. Twoleg laws don't apply to us, anymore." Wildpaw mumbled around her own bundle of bills. "I think this should work. Come on, let's go." Wildpaw closed the vault door and slipped out of the vault area via the door stopper she had placed there earlier. Hawkpaw took one more look around before hurrying after her sister.

* * *

Leopardpaw trudged back into her nest. The meeting with StarClan had been non-informative, just a bunch of mousedung like, _Don't worry, your sisters are safe, if not that, then not_ dead.(that one was _really_ reassuring) and_ I'm sure they'll return soon. _She knew they were probably right, but that didn't make it any less worrying. Leopardpaw wrapped her tail around her body and fell into a deep, dreamless, sleep.

She was awakened later by Flowerkit, now Flowerpaw, complaining loudly about a thorn she got stuck in her paw. Whiskernose, her mentor, shot Leopardpaw an exasperated look.

"Is there something you can do?" he pleaded. Leopardpaw got up.

"I'll see." She rummaged through her herbs before bringing out the required ones and laying them in front of Flowerpaw. "Can I look at your paw?"

Sniffling, Flowerpaw stuck it out for her to see. Quick as a fish, Leopardpaw flashed to it and yanked it out before you could say 'mouse'. Flowerpaw gave a yowl as she put the thorn down and began applying the chewed up herbs to the effected area.

"There. Now, in the future, please be more careful." Whiskernose blinked at her gratefully before leading his apprentice out. When they were gone, Leopardpaw sighed.

_Wildpaw, Hawkpaw, please come home safely._

* * *

Hawkpaw sighed as she lounged out on a sofa in a moving truck. They had gotten luck yet again, and this truck was heading to the Twoleg place near the lake. They were going to be there in just a little bit. But for now, the sofa was so comfortable...

* * *

Hawkpaw woke with a start as the door banged open, and Hawkpaw grabbed her stack of cash and started running, leaping past the Twolegs and ignoring their shouts. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Wildpaw doing the same thing.

They soon lost their two legged pursuers and came to a halt at the edge of the camp.

"Here goes nothing.." Hawkpaw took a deep breath and padded down, Wildpaw at her heels. Suddenly, a thousand pairs of eyes were on the two apprentices and Hawkpaw found herself surrounded by cats. Really they seemed like one clan, instead of four melded together. Kits played with one another, queens shared tongues as they watched their kits, warriors were returning from patrols, laughing and joking, elders complained at the nearest apprentices, those who were chosen cast a longing glance where the rest of the apprentices were daring each other to put thorns in the the grumpiest elder's moss. Cats milled around them, asking where they'd been, and what the strange leaves in their jaws were. Hawkpaw and Wildpaw padded forward and placed the money at the feet of the leaders.

"What's this?" Blackstar inquired, poking the stack before him.

"Yes, and I suppose that you'll tell us why this is so important that you had to leave for so long?" Onestar meowed expectantly.

"Those are what the Twolegs want. They'll leave if we give it to them." Hawkpaw mewed, hoping they wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Really? How did you know this?" Blackstar drawled expectantly, and, for a moment, Hawkpaw was reminded of Snape from Harry Potter**. Hawkpaw scrambled for an answer, but she came up with none. She was just about to spill her gits and tell the truth, when Wildpaw's voice came in, smooth and slippery.

"Starclan told the both of us in a dream, what they wanted, what these _strange_ leaves are, and where to find them. Apparently Twolegs keep them guarded as if they are the only pieces of fresh-kill in the entire world." The lie was so convincing Hawkpaw wondered whether Wildpaw believed it herself. She risked a glance at her sister, but Wildpaw's expression was blank except for the slightest trace of amusement.

"Thank you. We will take them to the Twolegs at once." Mistystar purred.

"Yes, Thunderclan thanks you." Bramblestar dipped his head. As the other leaders picked up the stacks of Twoleg currency, Onestar paused, turning to them.

"You'll still have to have a punishment for leaving." he mewed sternly. Wildpaw and Hawkpaw lowered their heads in acceptance. "We can work out the details after your silent vigil." With that the tom picked up his share of the money and padded away.

"Did he just say what I thought he said?" Wildpaw mewed, staring after their leader.

"He did, we're going to be warriors!"

* * *

***Just a random number sequence.  
**

****I do not own!**


End file.
